


Misadventures of Robert & Andy

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Crush, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Kids, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Random prompts and ideas that pop into my head





	1. Safe hands

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested I do something where Andy gets injured and Sullivan saving her here’s my version of that

Robert became worried “Herrera”

Andy was unconscious 

He was getting flashbacks of Claire 

Maybe he cared about his new friend more than he should 

“Sullivan what happened?”Andy asked him when she came to Her eyes opening to look up at the man 

“Its okay Herrera I'm here you're in safe hands”He reassured her 

 

“How did I end up on the ground?”Andy began freaking out

“You fainted you fell pretty hard got scraped up you were unresponsive” Robert told his friend 

“Thank you for staying by my side”Andy thanked the older man 

“Don’t mention it”Robert told her


	2. I like you

“Your dad would kill me if he knew about us”Robert told her 

Andy squeezed his hand a few times “We don’t have to tell him”

“I like you Andy”Robert admitted to her this was new for him

 

He’s been hesitant to open his heart up to anyone since he lost his wife 

Somehow he fell for the younger woman whom had started off as being just a friend to him 

“I like you too Robert”Andy responded back to him


	3. Friends after all

“You dated Tanner and Gibson?”Robert was sort of surprised 

He knew about Gibson after she revealed that she had walked in on her best friend Maya making out with him 

”Yeah, I did”Andy said to him 

 

“It’s okay I won’t judge you we’re friends after all”Robert told her


	4. Here for you

Pruitt passing away had been a real shock for Andy   
She was at a loss for words 

First her mom Now her father 

She was all alone 

Robert found her crying he became worried “What’s wrong?”

“I miss my dad....I can’t believe he’s really gone”Andy said sadly in between sobs 

”I’m here for you”Robert told her


	5. Are you dating my daughter?

”Are you dating my daughter?”Pruitt had asked Robert 

Robert was sort of freaking out internally  
He and andy were keeping their new relationship under wraps 

He was her boss after all she was also younger than him he was being careful not wanting to take advantage of her 

”No we are just friends”Robert lied with ease


	6. Things will change between us

“Things will change between us” Robert warned her 

They crossed the lines of friendship once their conversations became flirtatious 

Robert was taking a risk he was giving her an out if she wanted one 

Well they both were taking a risk honestly

Andy just looked over at him “So let them change”


	7. Trust easily

“I don’t trust easily”Robert told Andy 

“You trust me don’t you?”Andy asked him 

 

He grinned slightly at her “I trust you”

“I’m honored that you trust me Sullivan”Andy teased him 

“You are never going to let me hear the end of it are you,Herrera?”Robert threw his head back laughing 

“Never”Andy smirked slightly 

“Wouldn’t put it past you”Robert states


	8. Taken care of

“You deserve the world and more”Robert told her lovingly 

Andy giggled “You’re just saying that”

Her boyfriend snaked an arm around her waist ”I mean it”

Andy looked into his eyes ”I don't deserve you”

Robert leaned in closer kissing her softly before pulling away ”As long as I'm here you will always be taken care of”  



	9. Stay out of it

“You’re screwing the captain”Maya yelled at her friend 

“This isn’t what it looks like Bishop”Robert tried to cover up the fact that he had just been caught making out with Andy 

“Right and I’m the queen of England ”Maya said sarcastically 

”How is this any different than you and Jack?”Andy snapped at the other woman 

”Fuck you Andy”Maya yelled at her 

“Stop that’s enough”Robert rose his voice sternly attempting to stop the arguing between the two 

“Stay out of it Sullivan”Maya glared over at him


	10. We can’t keep this a secret

”We can’t keep this a secret any longer”Andy mentioned to Robert 

She was referring to them dating 

Her dad was becoming suspicious he’s been asking her about her love life more than he usually does 

Ever since she told him she stopped seeing Ryan

“My dad suspects it”Andy told him 

 

“I don’t think he’s a fan of me”Robert admitted to his younger girlfriend 

“You’ll have to win him over”Andy said 

“What should we do?”Robert asked her 

 

“I can’t keep lying to him”she replied


	11. Is everything okay?

“Thanks for not reporting us”Andy thanked Maya 

 

“Even though I’m mad as hell at you I’d never do that to you”Maya told her 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”Andys voice hitched slightly 

“Honestly I was afraid” replied Maya 

 

”Andy”Robert called out becoming quiet all of a sudden when he saw his secret girlfriend talking to her former best friend

”Is everything okay?”Robert rushed over to her side 

Maya already knew about them after she walked in on them making out ”Don’t worry your secret is safe with me”

”Thanks Bishop”Robert said softly


	12. Gorgeous

“You are stunning Andrea” Robert eyed Andy appreciatively 

Andy was wearing a figure-hugging black dress her hair hanging down in loose waves 

Robert was in awe of how gorgeous his fiancee was 

”You're handsome”She came closer to him seductively grabbing at his tie pulling him in for a deep kiss 

Robert kissed her back just as passionately his hands moving up and down her back before resting around her waist


	13. Never saw myself as the  marrying type

”I never saw myself as the marrying type”Andy told her husband 

Robert looked over at his wife ”I changed your perspective I suppose”

”Came close to it with Gibson he proposed I rejected him”Andy confided to him he gave her sympathy 

”I’m a happy woman all because of you Robert”Andy cuddled up against him 

”I'm glad I'm able to make you happy Andrea”Robert told her


	14. Heartbreaker

“She’s got your eyes”Andy held the baby in her arms 

 

“Mmmm she also has your looks she’s gonna be a real heartbreaker someday”Robert told his wife as they were discussing their newborn daughter 

 

Andy watched as he grabbed the baby from her arms he held her cradling her safely in his arms 

“Daddy’s here sweetheart”Robert cooed softly at his daughter lovingly gazing at her beautiful little face


	15. Not really a people person

“You need more friends”Andy told him

“Warren Ripley You and that guy we just met Conlin are all my friends”Robert listed off the very few friends he had to his ‘friend’

They hooked up a few times but never discussed what they were to each other but the attraction definitely was mutual 

“You should at least try to come over to one of the team dinners”Andy pleaded with him

“I’m not really a people person”Robert shook his head 


	16. I’ve seen the way you look at  her

“You and Herrera?”Lucas asked him 

“She’s cute”Robert admitted although the other man knew him better than anyone He confided that he had a crush on Andy to his Former best friend. His old friend warned him to be careful 

“I’ve seen the way you look at her”Lucas mentioned 

“How long have you been seeing her?”Lucas asked him 

Robert couldn’t lie to the man “For a while now”

“You must really like her if you’re willing to risk your career chasing after her?”Lucas rose a brow as he questioned the other man

“Look who’s talking I’d say the same about you and that Fiancée of yours” Robert turned the questioning back towards his friend


	17. I love you

“I love you”Robert told his girlfriend 

Andy was lying on the bed 

“I love you too”She told him her eyes sparkled 

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek


	18. HR will have a field day

“Hr will have a field day”Andy stated becoming serious as he held her close to him 

Disclosing a romantic relationship wouldn’t be easy at all 

Especially considering that Robert may have just done something really stupid by proposing to his secret girlfriend 

“I’m gonna spoil you”Robert whispered to her Robert rested his forehead against hers 

“I like being spoiled”Andy told him her eyes meeting his


	19. I shouldn’t be in love with you.

“I shouldn’t be in love with you.”Andy told him 

“Neither should I”Robert said holding her hand in his 

“I don’t want you to lose your job because of me”Andy’s voice softened slightly 

“You have a bright future ahead of you I won’t ever pressure you”Robert reassured her


	20. You’re special to me

“You’re special to me”Robert told Andy 

“You’re special to me too”Andy replies

“I’m glad I have you in my life”Robert hugged his girlfriend 

She hugged him back “Likewise”


	21. Just be careful

“Just be careful”Ryan warned her

Andy looked over at her ex “Why should I be careful?”

“Tanner this doesn’t concern you”Robert muttered slightly annoyed by the other mans presence he had been out on a date with Andy 

 

Robert was extremely protective of Andy so if he had to he would put up a good fight against Ryan 

“Andy’s my friend I’m worried about her”Ryan pleaded

“Ryan why are you so concerned with what I do after all you were the one whom said we should see other people”Andy yelled at him

“When I said other people I didn’t mean go out and fuck the captain”Ryan yelled back going for a low blow taking a dig at the two 

Robert became angry his eyes twitched slightly as they darkened he snapped at him “Leave her alone!”

“Show me what you’re made of tough guy?”Ryan challenges him getting up in his face 

Robert glared over at him anger radiating off of him he wanted to curse at him but he bit his tongue 

Andy whispered at both of them “Stop people are looking Robert lets go”


	22. You’re lucky you’re cute

“You’re lucky you’re cute”Robert mentioned to her 

“So,you think I’m cute?”Andy questioned him playfully 

“Cute and very tempting”Robert smirked a bit he was getting sort of turned on by her 

She walked towards him closing the space that had been separating them pulling him in for a kiss


	23. Play nice

“Play nice”Andy whispered to her boyfriend 

“He’s an ass”Robert told her 

“If he says anything just ignore him”Andy pleaded with him she knew her boyfriend wasn’t the biggest fan of her ex 

“I’ll try”Robert said 

 

After their encounter with Ryan interrupting their dinner date things became awkward whenever she had to be around her ex. 

 

Especially when the two had to see each other in relation to a call but she couldn’t help but think about how she had to separate the two men before they could cause a scene at the restaurant

Andy made small talk with Ryan but the whole time she was being observed by Robert 

Robert had to bite his tongue when he was in Ryan’s presence 

He was still pissed off at him


	24. Special treatment

“Andrea, just because we’re together you know I won’t give you special treatment?”Robert told his girlfriend 

”I definitely don't expect to be getting any special treatment”Andy told him

She rested her head on his shoulder nuzzling into his side 

”Glad we are on the same page”Robert mentioned enjoying her company


	25. Just friends

”So, you and Sullivan?” Vic raised a brow as she questioned her friend 

”It’s nothing” Andy lied through her teeth but in the inside she was ecstatic 

”I'm just saying you two sure spend a lot of time together”Vic stated she didn't buy her story 

 

”We are just friends.”Andy replied

”Friends who spend way too much time with each other”Vic rolled her eyes


	26. Positive

Andy freaked out pacing back and forth in the bathroom she stared at the pregnancy stick 

It was positive no doubt about it 

“You’ve been in there a while ...Are you okay?”Robert asked her 

She took a few deep breaths composing herself before she opened the door 

Robert watched as she sat herself down on the bed 

Andy held up the stick showing it to him 

“We are gonna be parents”She told Robert looking over at him nervously 

Roberts mouth dropped open slightly he was speechless he was at a loss for words


	27. Own my shit

”I broke up with Jack,” Maya told Andy

”I haven't always been a good friend to you  
I've treated you like shit put you second always put myself first I want you to know I'm sorry” Andy said breaking the awkward silence that filled the air 

”Roberts made me realize that I need to grow up and own up to my own shit” Andy admitted she was very grateful to have him in her life 

”First name basis with Sullivan Now?” Maya teased her which made Andy laugh a little 

”He calls me Andrea” She smiled as she mentioned that 

”Things are getting serious aren't they?” Maya questioned her 

”Very slowly one day at a time” Andy


	28. Couldn't keep it to myself

“I’ve been in love with you for a while now”Robert admitted to his friend 

Andy was shocked to say the least she stayed quiet unsure of exactly what to tell him 

“I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer”Robert said to the woman 

“I don’t know what to say”Andy said she was processing that this was actually happening


	29. Gone

”I’ll miss him”Robert said sadly to Andy 

“Luke was my best friend and now he’s gone”Robert sobbed 

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through but if you need a person I’ll be that person for you”Andy tried to comfort the captain 

He looked at her his eyes softening he was oddly comfortable around her he just stared into her eyes she had pretty eyes he could get lost in them


	30. I don’t think we are friends anymore

“I don’t think we are friends anymore”Robert told her he smirked a bit coming closer 

“What are we?” Andy asked him letting him walk towards her getting up in her personal space 

“People who are attracted to each other and like each other”He caressed her cheek with his hand 

“I like you too and yes to that other thing”she winked 

“You are so damn beautiful Herrera”He grinned slightly


	31. You are an idiot

”You are an idiot”Deb yelled at her friend 

”It just happened”Robert was not expecting to fall in love but he did with Herrera of all people 

 

“She’s younger than you you’re the captain you should know better this isn't a good look no matter how you spin it”Deb yelled at him 

“Trust me I know”He told her taking her anger he deserved it


	32. Stay friends

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten involved with you”Robert told her 

“Could we stay friends after all of this?”Andy asked him 

After some careful consideration Robert realized that he was better off being just friends with Andy although his initial attraction was genuinely because he found her interesting 

“I do care about you Andrea maybe not in the way I was hoping to but I do want to still be a part of your life I wouldn’t hold anything against you”Robert told her he could handle breaking up with her civilly


	33. Risky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wish they waited till later on to get Sullivan and Andy involved during the funeral was bad timing in my opinion and using Lucas’s death to bring them together it just feels rushed to me ... I do kinda like them together just wish the storyline between was handled differently you know how much I love Sullivan also ima huge Boris fan and I love Jaina but Vic should have gotten more recognition and a better storyline in terms of her grief I want to see her grieve properly at least but that’s just me to each their own also thanks to everyone who’s been leaving good feedback on these drabbles I’m glad you like them excuse my ranting lol

“I’m glad we’re Friends”Andy told him 

Whatever this was between them was becoming confusing she caught him checking her out and she sorta liked it 

Although Andy wasn’t going to put a label on it because she knew it would be risky getting involved with her superior but there definitely was an attraction there between them

 

“I like having you as my friend”Robert admitted to her 

Robert kind of got what she meant she wasn’t as oblivious to his interest in her as he thought she was he would give her lingering smiles that would last for forever 

Andy noticed the way he would look at her his eyes would light up even if she didn’t want to admit it at first she thought she was misreading him he could never be into her like that it would be inappropriate

The only thing Andy’s positive about is that she’s confused she feels like she’s better off as keeping it professional with him because mixing business with pleasure doesn’t work for her she’s tried that it hasn’t worked doubt it will now


	34. Not over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I wrote

“You’re not over Tanner are you?”Robert asked her 

The two of them were friends with benefits they hooked up a lot although Roberts made it pretty clear he was into her 

The man had fallen hard for her but even he could see the obvious obstacle standing in the way the age difference the rank difference for starters there was also the fact that he wanted more than she could give him 

They probably would never have a proper relationship so he was settling in a way  
He did care about Andy 

“Me and Ryan we were together for what seemed like forever it’s complicated you wouldn’t understand Robert”Andy said facepalming 

“It’s not easy getting over someone you loved”Robert told her 

Andy was surprised he wasn’t mad at her for harboring lingering feelings for her ex Ryan


	35. Still fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on 2x07

”I lost my person Herrera”Robert confided in her 

”I’m so sorry”Andy said to him he gave her a small smile 

”Thanks...It was a long time ago but the wounds they are still fresh that's why I left Seattle”Robert told her letting her in

”You didn't want to be reminded of her?”Andy asked him he nodded as if to say yes 

 

”I never imagined coming back here would bring back so many memories for me”He frowned a bit


	36. Almost forgot

“Herrera you still up for that jog we talked about”Robert asked her

“I almost forgot about it thanks for reminding me”She said 

Robert smiled widely at her watching her as she walked away his gaze lingering a little too long

Andy was really something else and he liked that about her


	37. Explain

“I can explain”Robert told her 

“Explain what?”Andy snapped at him 

She was pissed and he couldn’t blame her him rejecting her it stung for her 

“The leg pain from the storm came back that’s why I told you to go I was embarrassed”Robert explained

“You should have told me Robert”Andy’s voice softens after listening to his explanation


	38. Discrete

“Wait she dated your girlfriend?”Andy was shocked when Dean confided in her 

“The news took me by surprise”Dean told her referring to him finding out about Maya and Nikki being exes 

 

“You aren’t exactly discrete we’ve known about you and Sullivan”Dean said turning the tables on her 

Andy blushed madly her secret was out she was dating the captain and now everyone knew


	39. Awkward silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the ep where Robert tells her she’s easy to open up to and this came to mind

“I feel the same”Andy mentioned looking over at the man sitting before her 

 

His eyes locked on hers as he smiled slightly 

Andy’s eyes met his they just gazed over at each other 

Awkward silence filling the room as the new friends continued gazing at one another 


	40. I need to talk to him

“Mr.Tanner what are you doing here?”Andy was surprised when she opened the door to find Ryan’s dad there

“Have you seen Ryan I need to talk to him?”Greg asked her

“No, I haven’t”He came at a bad time she had company over male company her friend with benefits 

Robert was taking a shower much to her luck she hoped he wouldn’t come in to find her ex’s father


	41. Friends with benefits

“We can’t be together”Andy told Robert 

The two of them laid down on the bed together 

“I do like you Andy”Robert said to the younger woman 

“I like you too Robert”Andy has told him 

“What should we do?”Robert asked her 

That would be a tough question for her to answer she couldn’t do a single thing about the situation they were in 

She and Robert have been hooking up regularly and it was slowly turning into something more serious than just being friends with Benefits 

Their arrangement was verging towards dating territory 

Robert didn’t want to admit it himself either 

He hasn’t been with another woman intimately like this since he lost his wife 

 

“I have no clue honestly”Andy replies


	42. Worth the risk

Andy knew being with her boss would be a risk 

But maybe it was a risk worth taking for her 

She and him seemed to get along pretty well

Robert was always a perfect gentleman to her whenever she was around him 

He was the old school type of gentleman the kind whom would open doors move out chairs for women

There was no denying that Robert Sullivan had swagger he definitely had it and knew how to woo a woman 

Andy would loosen up when she was with him and he did the same with her she saw a different side of him 

The Robert that she had grown to know and even love was a romantic at heart very youthful as well

It wasn’t long till everyone found out mainly because Travis walked in on the two flirting and kissing in his office


	43. Herrera answer me

“Are you hurt?”Robert asked her 

Andy was silent he wasn’t getting a response from her which worries the hell out of him 

“Herrera answer me are you hurt?”Robert repeated himself 

“I’m fine Captain”Andy replies 

“I don’t buy that not one bit”Robert looked over at her examining her closely letting his gaze linger around to what appeared to be a bruise on her arm 

Andy scratches at it but Robert stops her

”Don't it will only get more irritated” Robert tells her 

“I think I can handle myself”Andy reassures the older man ever since the two became friends he’s been extra protective of her


	44. happening

“You’ve got something right there”Robert tells her 

He came closer wiping away at a small piece of food from the corner of her lips 

Andy caught him staring at her lips he took a risk and leaned in hesitating a few minutes before he leaned in slowly 

 

Robert lips landed on hers Andy couldn’t believe that this was happening her captain was kissing her she should be stopping this but she didn’t want to stop she found herself kissing him back


End file.
